Something Far More Precious
by Twilight Fighter
Summary: What seemed like the end of the line was far from it. But when Kiyoshi has to sacrifice something important just to rescue a friend, it all becomes clear what actually matters in life. Fuko x OC


**Author Notes: **Holy crap I am really keying up the corniness factor on some of these titles and one shots. But either way I am having my fun none the less. Again with the OCs but oh well.

* * *

><p><strong>Something Far More Precious<strong>

"What will you do now?" Yashamaru called in a mocking tone.

Yashamaru, this was supposed to be a quick battle for Fuko. So why, why was she failing? What was it? She had beaten Kurei's other wannabe assassins like they were flies. He was the Earth…that was it. There was no way that a Wind user could beat the Earth. What was she to do? This man had no mercy and she would surely be dead. And all because she had been so bull headed to not accept the other's help.

She hated being weak. Was she to sit here and wait for her team mates come to her rescue. No…she has proven herself as a fighter multiple times. She was strong…but did she finally meet her match.

"I'm really…going to die…" she whispered her face almost completely buried in the dirt.

"Ha yes my dear you are! So nice that you finally realized it! Don't worry it will be quick."

She heard that multiple times, but she always managed to get out of those deadly situations. This time she was not so lucky. If she were going to die she would die with honor. With that Fuko pushed herself to her knees and held her head high. Her eyes remained closed.

_Heh looks like Recca rubbed off on me. Dying with Honor huh…_

"You die!" Yashamaru yelled as he swung his axe.

As she prepared for the piercing blow, Fuko felt eerie warmth creep over her body. It was not the warmth of fire. Beyond her closed lids she could see a flash happened. She slowly opened her eyes but quickly closed them. This piercing blue and white light burned her eyes.

_What is…_

Slowly she opened her eyes again as she heard Yashamaru cry out in anger. He had jumped back almost 50 ft.

Before Fuko, stood a teenage boy. He wore jeans and sneakers, a jean vest, and underneath a cut off sleeve light sweatshirt with a hood. He had brown hair and in his left hand he held a sword that was glowing blue sending off lightening and on the handle hung a bell.

_Wait a bell!_

"Sorry we are late Kirisawa," he said as he turned. A bandaged up face…. It was Kiyoshi!

Soon her other friends joined her with the rest of the assassin siblings.

"Fuko you ok!" Domon cried dramatically. She slowly nodded in awe. She wasn't going to die

"Well, well…the traitors. Kiyoshi, you defend her," Yashamaru taunted beyond gritted teeth.

"Wind cannot beat Earth with ease," Kiyoshi stated ignoring the statement just posed to him. He held his sword as it began to glow brighter. He lifted it high, "But Lightening gets the job done nicely!" With that he swung his sword sending a wave of electricity at Yashamaru.

"Damn you!" Yashamaru snarled as he swung his axe into the earth creating a large crevice.

"Kiyoshi!" Fuko exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Kiyoshi can beat this guy no problem," Trina said reassuringly.

"Yeah he is all about tatics. Kiyoshi knows every move known to man," Tasuyo smiled.

Fuko nodded again and pushed herself to her feet.

Then a battle ensued. Constant blows going back and forth. It seemed Kiyoshi had the upper hand, but that all changed. Yashamaru took Kiyoshi down in one crippling blow to the back with the hilt of his axe. Kiyoshi cried out in pain and staggered. He had not fully recovered from his last battle, where his back was the major injury he had received.

"Kiyoshi!" Sayoko screeched.

"Oh no, Recca you have to do something!" Yanagi exclaimed turning to Recca.

Recca went to move in.

"Freeze fire wielder! Oh how the tables have turned, Kiyoshi." Yashamaru laughed. Then he sent a vine whip to grab Fuko.

"Hey! Put me down you jerk!" she spat.

"So Kiyoshi what will you do now. You seem to take a great liking to this girl. Will you risk her life or heed my orders?"

"Bastard," Kiyoshi growled, "what do you want?"

"Remove the bandages. That way your senses will lower down and I can see the fear in your eyes when you die."

Everyone stood in shock. Kiyoshi kept his bandages on for the past six years. Neither Sayoko nor Tasuyo even knew what he really looked like above the mouth. These bandages enhanced his senses to a level unimaginable.

"Fool you would subject him to his own lightening attack! Not even the user could withstand that light without proper training with it," Tasuyo stated.

"You really are slow on the uptake my dear," Yashamaru sneered.

"That is exactly what he wants. It gives him a better shot. Especially, since Kiyoshi hasn't seen any of his attacks in the past six years. His eyes will be as sensitive as a newborn child," Tokiya pointed out.

"All right."

Everyone froze and directed their attention to the boy. Kiyoshi staggered to his feet and stood tall.

"No you idiot! That is suicide," Fuko screamed.

"And what you were doing earlier was not? I won't put your life in danger! It is too precious for something ridiculous as my bandages!" he yelled back.

She blushed. No one ever said something like that to her with such sincerity. Well Domon always said stuff like that, but he was such an idiot about it.

Kiyoshi smiled, "I will be all right."

With that, he began to pull off his bandages. Layer by layer, they slowly came off his face. It was amazing how anxious everyone actually was. What should they expect?

"What if he is ugly?" Domon asked.

"Can't be any worse than you," Tokiya commented with irritation apparent.

The last of the wraps fell to the ground and Kiyoshi lifted his head. Everyone stared in awe. His looks rivaled Tokiya's in a way. His face was calm and soft. His eyes were auburn with strong hints of red. His face carried no scars.

"Whoa," Tasuyo said.

"To think he hid a face like that," Sayoko said nudging Yanagi.

"Oh Sayoko," Yanagi blushed covering her face.

"Ha fool now you die," Yashamaru called as he threw Fuko to the ground. He charged at Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi raised his sword again and it began to glow violently. Lightening shot out of it again piercing Yashamaru's shoulder. Kiyoshi's eyes did not flutter even once during the attack. In fact, they stared right into the sword, the brightest point of the attack. Yashamaru fell to the ground.

"How, how can you do such an attack without even flinching!"

"While your theory was logical and strong, you greatly underestimate me and my power. Just because I have not seen such light in 6 years does not mean I am completely helpless against it. One must embrace the power they are given and harness it for their own. They must not be ruled by it."

"Fool!"

"Now Yashamaru, you will perish. Our time together is up," Kiyoshi raised his sword one last time and with a frightening blow, pierced Yashamaru's heart with lightening.

Yashamaru lay dead on the ground. Kiyoshi heaved a heavy sigh and staggered a bit. He walked over to Fuko and looked down. She merely stared up at him in shock. Even though she knew it was him she still could not believe it.

He smiled softly, "All your nagging can cease. This is me." He held out a hand.

"Heh yeah," she said taking it as he pulled her up, "Why did you-"

"I told you before, your life is far more precious than my training and bandages."

"T-thank you," she stammered blushing, her hand still in his.

The others just observed. Tokiya remained looking uninterested at the scene at hand and Recca had a confused look as all the girls giggled.

"What's so funny?" Kaoru asked.

"Heh Domon, I think you lost." Trina said with a soft chuckle.

"Huh?" Recca said scratching his head.

"Aw Damn seriously, I lost her to him?"

"Well with the way things are developing I think so," Trina said smiling.


End file.
